Strawberries (Chapter 4: Frosting)
Strawberries: Episode 4 - Frosting Episode Listing #''A Ripened Berry'' #Tart #Strawberry Shortcake #Frosting #Jam Episode 4 Eleven Months Back - Continued Rejected, Makoto collasped onto one of the chairs beneath a lovely, elegant parasol. He was still in front of Prism Stone, having no idea what to do or say. Machiko would be devastated, not only because he couldn't fix things, but because she could not even stand a chance to compete because the special Live was taking place today. He was not looking forward to going home to tell her... "I really thought I could help her, but what can I do now? She wouldn't listen to me earlier when I told her she didn't need this to be successful, and now she'll be heart-broken..." Makoto folded his arms underneath his chin and stared at the effervescent orange liquid inside the clear glass Meganee brought to him. "Here you go Machiko!" she said earlier, having brought the drink outside to calm "her" down. It was that moment that Makoto recalled something... "Ah, Machiko-chan, welcome back~" "Not sure where you heard that Machiko, I told you that when you came in a few days ago, too..." With a gasp, Makoto quickly rose from his chair. "They think I'm Machiko!" he exclaimed, thankful that nobody was around to hear him. He glanced around, then dug into his pocket to take out the PriTicket Machiko handed him. "B-but, that idea... it's just nonsense. I could never pass myself off as Machiko..." "Ah, Machiko!" someone called, "I'm so excited to be attending the Live today, I'll be sure to cheer you on!" a girl began to say to Makoto, clasping his hands into her own. He could only stare with confusion until recalling Machiko's words from a while back. "Ume has the most lovely orange eyes, and her raspberry-colored hair is pretty hard to miss!" He was able to identify the girl as one of the first few friends Machiko had met inside Prism Stone. A Candy Alamode user named Ume, who promised to come and cheer for Machiko to win the special Live going on today. "O-oh um... R-right!" Makoto began, "I... I was um, beginning to feel nervous though, s-so I'm not really sure if I can do it now..." "Are you kidding me Mach?! You told me that if you began to get nervous not to let you run away from the Live. So what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" Ume began to tug an anxious Makoto back into Prism Stone. He struggled and tried to convince her otherwise, only to stop upon realizing that this may actually be the only way he could really help Machiko. If he was to go into PriPara and perform as her, using her brand, then at least he could give her this good news; besides, maybe he even stood a chance? "Alright! Let's do this, I'm sure I can now that I have my best friend with me!" Makoto suddenly stated, clenching a fist. "I will show-off my brand, and with these steps, the brand new life of an idol begins!" "Uh.... Machiko, you coming?" Ume asked from inside the shop. "A-ah! Right, coming! Go on ahead!" End of Chapter 4 Trivia Category:Chrismh Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction